


Don't Drive Away

by orphan_account



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rip..., kind of au where stuff like cars are common place in alrest i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For whatever reason, Mòrag kicks Brighid out of the car.





	Don't Drive Away

Mòrag and Brighid were in the middle of driving back to their shared room in the castle when Mòrag suddenly stopped the car. Brighid was confused to why since there was no one else on the road. It was a green light, too.

"Get out," Mòrag said, not even daring to look Brighid's way.

"I'm sorry?" Brighid said, now more confused than before.

"I said get out. I… don't want to see you again." Mòrag's eyes still refused to look her way.

Brighid couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought their relationship was going so well, so why this? She had even bought a ring a few days earlier…

"Fine," Brighid spat out, and slammed the door of the car closed as she left. She hoped it was loud enough to hide the sound of her heart breaking, which was really just her sobbing her eyes out.

It probably wasn't, as her crying was loud enough that Brighid didn't even hear Mòrag drive away.

Brighid called a cab and returned back to their, or maybe now just her room. The cab driver had let her cry the entire time, though he did make her pay extra for rubbing her tears and snot all over the car seat.

When she entered the room, she half expected Mòrag to jump out and say, "Just kidding," but she knew that Mòrag never joked.

Mòrag had not returned to the room at all. Brighid waited a good hour for her anyways, but she never came through the door. The only person that did was Zeke, who had just came in to steal their leftover pizza. Well, technically it was Zeke's leftover pizza, he had just used their fridge to store it.

Brighid had asked him about Mòrag between her sobbing, before he could make a run for it.

He said he had no clue where she was or why she would kick her out of the car like that. He said he was real sorry to hear about that, but he couldn't stick around because he and Pandy had pizza to eat.

The hour of grace time had passed and all of Brighid's tears were dried up. Now it was replaced by burning anger. How dare Mòrag ask her to exit the car like that?

Brighid burned everything of Mòrag's that she could find. While burning all her shit, Brighid found a ring in her closet. She burned that too.

After burning everything, and getting yelled at by the castle staff for setting the fire alarm off not once, twice, but five times in the past ten minutes, Brighid went on all of the social medias and deleted everything even remotely having to do with Mòrag.

She then went to sleep and slept through most of the next day, only to be woken up when the television had mysteriously turned on.

It was on a local news channel. It was playing a report on some brave person that had drove right into a wall and had died because of it.

The news described the hero as a muscular Ardainian woman, and Brighid knew that it had to be Mòrag. Well actually she knew it had to be Mòrag because they had Zeke at the scene, who recognized her as so. He was still eating the leftover pizza, somehow.

Brighid felt her heart drop, now knowing why Mòrag had did what she had done.

She hadn't even seen the wall, since her eyes were closed at the time. They still were, even now.

But Mòrag had protected her by making her exit the car before she drove straight into that wall. Or maybe gay into that wall. Ha ha, get it? It's because they're lesbians, Harold.

And now Mòrag was dead, so there was only one lesbian in their relationship now. How sad.

Brighid found that her tears from last night hadn't all dried up, as she cried for the entire week.

She finally stopped crying when she remembered that while Mòrag was dead, she was alive in her heart, er, well, core crystal in this case.

Soon that was followed with a lot of confusion, when Brighid wondered how the hell she was still alive when her driver was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off this tumblr post: https://staanuris.tumblr.com/post/181167822552/i-literally-cannot-and-will-never-get-over-that


End file.
